Recently, apparatus and methods have been developed with the ability to generate an image on media using a low power laser, such as a laser of the type that is employed to read and write data on the data side of optical storage discs. Optical discs, such as recordable CDs, DVDs and the like typically have various types of data written on a data side of a disc by a laser beam while the disc is rotating. Various data writing strategies have been employed, for the purposes of creating desirably shaped marks precisely positioned and having sharp edges to enable detection during a subsequent read operation. In some cases, data writing strategies have included laser beams using modulated power, including laser pulses.
The other side of such a disc is often used for hand-writing or affixing a label with descriptions and/or illustrations descriptive of the recorded data. Recently, apparatus and methods have been developed with the ability to generate a label on the non-data side of an optical disc using the same laser that was employed to read and write digital or electronic data on the data side of the disc. See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0108708 (Anderson, et al.), using laser sensitive materials on a disc label that react chemically upon the application of light and heat, resulting in changes in color and shading on the label. In such instances, labels may be generated on discs by applying continuous laser power to a label surface. However, this approach may result in undesirable ablation of the recording medium and power inefficiencies in the apparatus.